


La Inglesa

by BlackCat_RedOwl



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCat_RedOwl/pseuds/BlackCat_RedOwl
Summary: Spencer Reid conoce a su mejor amiga en uno de los peores momentos de su vida.





	La Inglesa

La gente solía decirle que el instituto no se parecía en nada al mundo real. Que todo era más fácil para ellos, los niños. Que él no duraría ni un día ahí fuera, independientemente de lo listo que él dijera ser. Según Spencer, el instituto era, en realidad, el mundo real comprimido en un edificio. Lo cual significaba que los problemas se comprimían en dicho lugar. Era como el reino animal, donde había depredadores y presas, donde el fuerte se comía al débil; tenía la esperanza que una vez entrara en el llamado mundo real dejase de ser una presa, dejase de ser un paria.

Era una forma fácil de clasificar: cazadores y presas. Equipo de fútbol: cazadores; club de informática: presa; animadoras: cazadores; banda: presa... Pero también había presas que atacaban a otras, de la misma forma que la serpiente se comía al ratón para a continuación ser atrapada por el águila. Él era el eslabón más bajo de la cadena alimentaria de este ecosistema. Y en ese momento, su mayor interés era descubrir en qué eslabón estaba la chica nueva.

La había visto por primera vez hacía una semana y tres días, mientras el director hablaba con la niña y su madre delante de su despacho. Por lo que sabía, estaba en primer curso, por lo que era dos años mayor que Spencer, a pesar de que él se encontrara a un año de graduarse, y venía de Londres. Su nombre, Madison Evans, se oía por los pasillos, y no solo de boca de los alumnos de primer año; no muchos británicos eran transferidos a su instituto ya comenzado el año escolar.

Madiso Evans era rubia, con un largo pelo liso, alta y delgada, pálida como el mármol y con ojos azules como el cielo de verano. Era lo suficientemente bonita como para unirse al grupo de animadoras, pero teniendo en cuenta que todos los días estaba en la biblioteca en cuanto finalizaban las clases y seguía ahí hasta que cerraban, al igual que él, tal vez se uniese a algún club, como el de debate o el de matemáticas, lo que la convertiría en presa. O tal vez algún futbolista le pidiera salir antes, y de decir que sí, tendría el mismo estatus que una animadora.

-¿Spencer Reid?

Pillado en flagrante delito, Spencer apartó la vista de la inglesa, que trabajaba en una mesa cercana. Una tarde más, estaban en la biblioteca, como siempre, prácticamente vacía. Ante él, estaba Harper Hillman. Cazadora. Bastante arriba en la cadena, pensó.

-¿Yo?-preguntó, inseguro; no comprendía por qué Harper Hillman le estaba hablando.

-Tú eres Spencer Reid, ¿no?-sonrió ella un poco.

-Sí-murmuró él, aún incómodo.

-Alexa Lisbon quiere verte. Te espera en el campo de fútbol-sonrió Harper aún más ampliamente.

Alexa Lisbon era la chica mas bonita del instituto. La abeja reina, lo más alto de la cadena. Spencer no entendía del todo por qué querría verle, pero, por un instante, se permitió emocionarse. Mientras recogía sus cosas para seguir a la chica, notó por el rabillo del ojo notó cómo Madison Evans les miraba por encima de su cuaderno antes de decidir que lo que sucedía no era de su interés y volver a sumergirse en sus apuntes.

Mientras Spencer Reid salía de la biblioteca con su bolsa al hombro detrás de Harper Hillman, comenzó a pensar en lo que sucedía. ¿Qué probabilidades había de que Alexa Lisbon quisiera realmente verle? Muy pocas. Demasiado pocas. Tanto, que de pensarlo más, se daría la vuelta y volvería a la biblioteca, corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas. Las posibilidades de que todo fuera una broma eran muchísimo más altas. Pero seguía existiendo la opción, por pequeña que fuera, de que Alexa estuviera ahí, trató de convencerse. Apretando con fuerza la correa de su bolsa, siguió caminando.

Spencer Reid era un genio, y siempre tenía razón. A veces odiaba eso. En ese momento, lo odiaba. Alexa estaba ahí, sí, pero también todo el equipo de fútbol, y las animadoras, y la mayoría de los estudiantes. Todo era una gran y horrible broma. Alexa Lisbon se lo había dejado bien claro cuando se rió de él, mofándose de que pensara que ella quería algo con alguien como él. Y la humillación no había terminado así. Ojalá. Ojalá sólo se hubieran reído de él, pensaba mientras peleaba, en vano, para evitar que le quitaran la ropa. No pudo hacer nada, él era alto pero débil, larguirucho. Eso matones le tuvieron en ropa interior en un parpadeo, atándole contra un poste de fútbol.

Todos se reían, no solo los eslabones más altos de la cadena. Todos eran cazadores en ese instante, y Spencer era la presa. Él era la presa, y le iban a descuartizar. Le golpearon unas cuantas veces. Le dolían las costillas y el pómulo. Lloraba y suplicaba, pero el público solo observaba y reía, a veces alguno se burlaba y animaba a sus torturadores, que, envalentonados, le daban un nuevo puñetazo.

El sol rojo le daba en la cara, estaba atardeciendo. Pronto se haría de noche, y Spencer tenía frío. Pero no podía irse a casa. Ellos seguían ahí. Unos pocos de los observadores se habían marchado a sus casas, pero la mayoría continuaba esperando, no queriendo perderse nada. Ya estaba perdiendo toda esperanza. Lloraba, no podía evitarlo, era demasiado. Cuando un agudo grito cortó el aire, no pudo evitar encogerse y cerrar los ojos, esperando el golpe que debía seguir. Ni siquiera sabía lo que habían dicho. Al darse cuenta de que los gritos seguían y nadie le golpeaba, miró, tembloroso, a su alrededor.

Una cabellera rubia que se agitaba con furia y unos ojos azules que brillaban peligrosamente. Toda ella parecía fuego, aunque no supo si se trataba de la luz del sol poniente, su propia sangre o la cólera de la muchacha.

-¿Qué cojones os creéis que estáis haciendo?-le gritaba ella al capitán del equipo.

-Tranquila, rubita, solo nos divertimos-le intentó calmar él alzando las manos en un gesto tranquilizador.

-¡Ni rubita ni hostias!-le saltó ella.

Mientras le oía soltar imprecaciones contra ese chico que podría derribarla de un soplido, Spencer se maravilló por el amplio vocabulario de insultos con el que contaba ese ángel salvador; después, pensó en que, al enfadarse, su acento se volvía muchísimo más notables que cuando hablaba en clase. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Spencer trató de volver a prestar atención a lo que sucedía.

-¡Fuera!-ordenaba ella-. ¡Ahora mismo! ¡O juro por todos mis muertos que llamo a la policía!

-Yo que tú no lo haría-intentó convencerla un de los jugadores, haciendo un gesto para tomarla del brazo, pero ella se movió rauda.

-Tócame y te aseguro que te arranco la pelotas, hijo de la grandísima puta-siseó.

Al final, sus torturadores comenzaron a irse, y la chica espantó al público con otra de sus dulces palabras. Cuando solo quedaron ellos dos, la muchacha se acercó al poste:

-Tranquilo, te voy a soltar. -Le hablaba como a un animalito asustado, aunque Spencer comprendió que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad en ese momento.

Por fin se vio libre, y, aliviado, fue a tomar su ropa del suelo. Dio gracias al cielo de que al menos tenía los pantalones en unas condiciones no demasiado malas, pero su camisa no había tenido tanta suerte. Se encontró de pie, desorientado, con unos pantalones rasgados, una bolsa cuyas cintas estaban rotas y sin camisa. Unos dedos cálidos le rozaron el hombro, haciéndole saltar. Ante él, Madison Evans le miraba con sus ojos azules, sin rastro del fuego de momentos antes. Llevaba solo una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Su sudadera rosa la tenía en la mano.

-Ten. No puedes volver a casa así-le sonrió Madison con dulzura.

Como en un sueño, Spencer obedeció.

-¿Dónde vives?-le preguntó la rubia sin perder el tono tranquilizador con el que le había hablado al desatarle, a lo que Spencer respondió tartamudeando. Ella asintió, pensativa-: No me pilla muy lejos. Vamos, te acompaño, no vaya a ser que alguno de esos imbéciles te esté esperando por el camino.

Caminaron en silencio. Debido a que Spencer iba arrastrando los pies, era inevitable que fuese un paso por detrás de Evans, quien llevaba un paso firme y seguro. Su coleta rubia se movía de izquierda a derecha, siguiendo el ritmo, y Reid la miraba hipnotizado. Su ensimismamiento llegó hasta tal punto, que se vio obligado a avisar a su acompañante de que se habían pasado su casa, por lo que volvieron sobre sus pasos.

-¿Vas a estar bien?-quiso asegurarse la chica.

-Sí. Mi madre está en casa-asintió Spencer, observando la luz que salía de entre las cortinas de la ventana del salón-. Ella se ocupará de todo. Gracias.

-No hay de qué. -A pesar de su sonrisa, Spencer le notó titubear-: Podrías denunciar. Mi padre es abogado, podría ayudar si quieres-se decidió a decir por fin.

-No voy a denunciar. No conseguiría nada-negó él, pero se arrepintió ante la cara de la chica, preocupada; al menos, agradeció que en ningún momento le hubiera mirado con lástima.

-Vale. Vale-murmuró, como si hablara consigo misma-. Vale-dijo a continuación, más animada-. ¿Mañana vendrás a clase? Si decides quedarte en casa un par de días podría traerte los apuntes y los deberes-se ofreció-. ¿Estás en mi curso? No pareces mucho mayor que yo, pero no te he visto nunca en mi clase.

-Estoy en último curso-murmuró Spencer, incómodo, a lo que la otra le miró con asombro.

-¿Pero cuántos años tienes?-exclamó.

-Once-respondió él, cada vez encogiéndose más.

Madison frunció el ceño:

-América es extraña-comentó como si nada, para a continuación volver a sonreír-: Vale, entonces no te traigo deberes. Pero, ¿vas a venir mañana? Si no, puedo pasar luego a visitarte.

-Supongo que iré.

-¿Seguro? Es bastante jodido por lo que has pasado hoy. Sería normal que quisieras desenchufar unos días-señaló ella, hablando con la misma delicadeza que en el campo de fútbol.

El desparpajo de la joven le arrancó una diminuta sonrisa a Spencer:

-Seguro. No quiero que piensen que han podido conmigo. No soy débil.

-No, ya lo veo. Eres un tío duro-bromeó la rubia-. Entonces nos vemos mañana.

Tras despedirse, Spencer le vio volver por donde habían llegado.

-¿A dónde vas?-le llamó, extrañado.

-¡A casa! ¡Vivo dos cruces más atrás!-gritó ella despidiéndose con la mano.

Spencer esperó hasta perderla de vista para entrar. Al asomarse al salón, comprendió por qué su madre no había aparecido en la puerta durante la conversación con su compañera de clase. Parecía estar en pleno episodio, perdida en su mundo. Con un suspiro derrotado, Spencer fue a buscar el botiquín. Fue entonces que notó que aún llevaba la sudadera rosa.

* * *

-¡Hey! ¡Al final has venido!-oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

Cuando se giró, quedó cara a cara con Evans.

-Buenos días-murmuró él.

-Buenos días-canturreo ella en respuesta.

-Gracias por la sudadera-dijo Spencer mientras Madison aún no había terminado de saludarle, tendiéndole la prenda que acababa de sacar de su bolsa-. Y por toda tu ayuda, en general.

-Fue un placer-sonrió ella guardando el jersey hecho una bola en su mochila, pues ese día llevaba puesto uno verde-. Por cierto, con todo lo que pasó, olvidé presentarme. Soy...

-Madison Evans, recién llegada de Londres, Inglaterra-le cortó Spencer sin poder evitarlo-. Todo el mundo habla de ti en los pasillos-se explicó a continuación, avergonzado.

-Lo he notado-se encogió ella de hombros-. Y más que van a hablar después de lo de ayer, pero bueno. Así es la vida.

Spencer quiso decirle que no se acercara a él, que solo le traería problemas. Quiso disculparse por los problemas que tendría a partir de ese momento por su culpa, pues daba igual lo bonita que fuera, no le perdonarían el haberle ayudado. Sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad, pues Madison continuó hablando como si tal cosa, sin darle tiempo a intervenir.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo así estás en último año? Tienes dos años menos que yo.

-Me han saltado varios cursos.

-O sea, que eres un pequeño genio-rió ella-. Y pensar que yo no puedo aprobar matemáticas ni aunque mi vida dependa de ello... Vaya injusticia-bromeó.

-¿Eso haces en la biblioteca por las tardes? ¿Matemáticas?-se interesó Reid.

Madison asintió:

-En mi casa no puedo estudiar tranquila, aún estamos con la mudanza y es un caos.

-Te podría ayudar, si quieres-se ofreció él, feliz de poder devolver el favor a su salvadora.

-¿En serio? ¡Eres mi héroe!-le abrazó ella, alegre, haciendo enrojecer al chico. Por suerte, Madison no lo notó, pues acababan de abrir las puertas del edificio-. Ya es hora de entrar, que pereza-se lamentó, pero por la energía con la que agarró a Spencer del brazo para arrastrarlo dentro no parecía importarle tanto como decía.

Madison le arrastró hasta su propia taquilla, esquivando al resto de estudiantes, que les miraban entre extrañados y molestos, y luego le acompañó a la suya.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó de pronto, recostada contra la taquilla del chico.

-Spencer-se presentó-. Spencer Reid.

Madison le había tratado con tanta confianza que ni había notado que no sabía su nombre.

-Encantada-le sonrió, la sonrisa más amplia que le había dirigido hasta ese momento, dejando a la vista sus blancos dientes-. ¿Puedo llamarte Spence?

-Vale-sonrió algo incómodo; nadie le llamaba así.

-Genial. Tú llámame Madi.

-¿Madi?

-¡Sí! Es como me llaman mis amigos-le sonrió, para a continuación mirar su reloj-. Me tengo que ir a clase. ¿Quedamos aquí para ir a comer?

Y sin darle tiempo a contestar, se fue.

A la hora del almuerzo, Madi Evans se dedicó a parlotear sobre cualquier cosa que se le pasará por la cabeza, arrastrando a su nuevo amigo en la conversación. Spencer no estaba muy seguro sobre qué hablaban la mitad del tiempo, ya que pasaban de un tema a otro a una velocidad de vértigo, pero le resultó agradable. Madi le gustaba.

Madison Evans podría haber estado en lo alto de la cadena, pero prefirió amistarse con Spencer, el último eslabón. Y aún así, Spence sabía que Madi no era ninguna presa. Era una cazadora. Y eso se veía ante cada matón, ante cada abeja reina que se burlaba de él. Madison Evans sacaba las garras, las malas palabras, el acento y el fuego, y les devoraba. Pero cuando volvía a Spence, volvía a ser Madi. Madi, con su sonrisa llena de dientes, sus sudaderas de colores y su hipnótica coleta rubia.

Y aunque esto no duró mucho, aunque tras ese verano Spencer se fuera a la universidad y la familia Evans volviera a Londres entre las lágrimas de su única hija, tanto Madi como Spence recordaron toda su vida que, al otro lado del océano, tenían un amigo que les quería con todo su corazón, y que eso nunca cambiaría.


End file.
